fallingskiesfandomcom-20200222-history
Skitters
Skitters, also referred to as "Cooties" by John Pope and his group, are six-legged reptilian insectoid aliens that fight against the humans in Falling Skies. They seem to have claws and are good at ambushing, and are only vulnerable in the head and legs. They also appear to be nocturnal (though this may be a result of tactical warfare, as seen in the episode Grace) and speak in a kind of strange language as well as possessing light-green eyes with vertical black pupils they appear to be a cross between a lizard and an insect as well as being able to use harnessed children to communicate as they can understand human language but can't speak it. They would not hurt their own something humans would do which makes this seem strange to them. Skitters werent always skitters they once were something else. While Disecting a skitter Anne and Loudres find a harness under the skin of one. They could have once been human. Story They invaded Earth around 6 months before the start of the events in Falling Skies. At first they were not engaged because humanity thought they might be peaceful. They "harness" children using a parasite to control the children's minds so they can communicate. They appear to have armor that covers their body except for their head and legs. They use bipedal Mechs as well as airships. It is revealed in the episode "What Hides Beneath" that the Skitters are in fact harnessed them selves by a very tall humanoid race of aliens, suggesting the Skitters are not the true invaders; but are instead mindless slaves to this yet to be named race. Known Individuals Skitter (Live and Learn) This skitter attacked Tom Mason in a food warehouse. It and a Mech were waiting, patiently, for a chance to attack someone, and the 2nd Massachusetts Militia Regiment soldiers happened by. When Tom Mason's team were in the building, the skitter surprised and attacked Hal, who was saved by his father. In the meantime, a Mech was attracted by the shooting and started to chase Tom. Since Hal had distracted it, Tom managed to destroy it by rigging a cart with C4 and rolling it in the mech's direction. Later, the skitter reappeared and tried to kill Tom, but failed. Dai, in turn, killed it with a blow in the head. It mumbled something in a strange alien language before dying. It is unknown what it said as no one could translate. Skitter (Prisoner of War) Tom Mason captured this skitter, returning to the 2nd Mass as both a prisoner of war and the subject for study. When it woke-up, it attempted to communicate by having Rick, a previously captured teen who'd had his harness removed as part of an experimental operation, to put his harness back on and serve as a translator. The effort failed, as Mike removed the harness again, angering the alien and, perhaps, endangering Rick's life. This skitter remains a prisoner, though it has started to form an attachment to Tom and Anne, but remains scared and angered by Harris and Mike, most likely do to their previous actions toward it. It killed Harris in self-defense when he attempted to inject it with a lethal serum. With Harris' death, the alien was also able to escape its cage, hunt down Mike and kill him as well, before being recaptured and returned to the cage. Anne Glass finally killed it by stabbing a surgical scalpal into its soft plate. Somerville Skitter (Grace) A Skitter that commanded a group of harnessed children to attack Tom Mason's team in the motorcycle shop after Pope killed a group of sleeping Skitters by pouring gasoline on them. It ambushes Dai and Tom, inside the motorcycle shop who escape, but not before Tom kills it by shooting it in the neck, and they escape. John Pope's Skitter A Skitter that was killed by John Pope and his gang. The 2nd Mass dissects it and uses it to learn more about the insides of Skitters. It's copse helped the 2nd mass discover about communication through radio signals. Skitter Harnesser Skitter that was seen attaching a harness to a young wounded teenage boy while Hal and Tom hid under a table. it later harnessed a young boy named eli russel Skitter (Prisoner Of War) 2 A Skitter that ordered the death of a group of children in front of Hal in order that a threatening message be sent back to the resistance. 'Skitter (Silent Kill) ' Skitter that led a group of harnessed children, one being Ben Mason. It order the children to lay down in a circle and fall asleep, before using its leg's to cover them with it's body, before starting to loving pet their heads. Hal, pretending to be a harnessed kid, stabs it in the head, before Tom Mason shoots it with an arrow in the chest, killing it. 'Skitter (Sanctuary (Part 1)' Skitter that attacked Jimmy Boland and almost succeed in taking him or killing him however it was killed by Weaver in the 2nd mass base before it could capture or kill Jimmy. Category:Skitters